


She Could Love Him

by Lilbreck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that he was particularly good, just that he let her do whatever she wanted and was too grateful to ask for anything more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Could Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 12-29-04

It was the third time tonight she had dragged Xander off somewhere dark and semi-private. It wasn't that he was particularly good, just that he let her do whatever she wanted and was too grateful to ask for anything more. Pushing him into the janitor's closet, Cordy closed the door and reached for the hem of her skirt.

"Your hand. Now."

He never hesitated or refused her. That was part of his appeal. That and his thick fingers and the hard ridge of his thigh. Apparently all that running from monsters paid off. Holding the front of her skirt up, she leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just like I showed you last time."

Her tone was soothing, if slightly impatient. Sometimes she had to show him repeatedly and that just got frustrating. This time, though, it looked like he had paid attention. Biting back a moan at the feel of his trembling fingers sliding down the front of her panties, she turned her head to let him kiss her.

Most of the time she couldn't stand him, but at times like these, with his fingers moving over her and his tongue in her mouth, she thought she could maybe even love him.

"Just a little harder. Yeah, just like that."

Maybe tonight she'd invite him over to her house. Her parents were away and she could make as much noise as she wanted. She could see him now, naked and standing at the foot of her bed, so eager to please. She'd be laying there, tastefully covered in a little slip of nothing. Slowly she'd part her legs and he'd crawl toward her, keeping his eyes firmly fixed between her…

Pulling away from him she quickly took off her underwear and backed up to the wall. Propping her foot on a low shelf she raised the front of her skirt again.

"Come here. I want your tongue there now."

Seeing him hesitate, she let out a small growl.

"If you do this for me Xander, I'll do the same for you."

His eyes got wide as her meaning sank in. Dropping down to his knees, he practically crawled towards her. She kinda liked the way that looked. Fisting her hands hard in her skirt, she waited eagerly for him to start. When nothing seemed to be happening, she looked down at him only to see a mystified expression on his face. Stopping herself from making any sharp comments on his ineptitude, she took a deep breath.

"First, put your hands on my thighs. That's good. Now use your thumbs to… Yeah, that's good."

She paused for a minute to figure out how she wanted him to do this. She could go straight for the finish or tease herself with his tongue the way she did with her own fingers at home.

Her decision making processes stopped when she realized he had moved his head in closer and was… sniffing her? He was sniffing her? Her eyes widened and her lips thinned in outrage. Just as she was about to let loose on him with a cutting tirade, his nose bumped up against her.

Hips jerking forward and head falling back in response, she let out a surprised gasp. That seemed to be all the encouragement Xander needed. Letting her skirt go, she reached for the back of his head and he nuzzled his face against her. As good as it was though, it could be better.

"Good, that's good. Now lightly run your tongue… Like that, just like that. Good, very good. Don't… oh, god, don't stop."

Panting heavily, she thought about all they could do tonight back in her room. She was sure, if she flashed a bit of skin, he'd let her do whatever she wanted. There were things about the male body she had always wanted to find out. Maybe he'd be up for a little experimentation.

"Tonight, after we get done with research, we'll go to my house. I'll return the favor there."

Feeling him pause, she looked down to find a look of confusion and hurt on his face. Rolling her eyes, she reached down and pushed his face back between her legs.

"I'll get you off before we're done here, duh!"

When he started back up where he'd left off, she eased her hold on his head and started playing with his hair. At this rate, she _might_ just end up loving him.


End file.
